


FAM(I Love You)

by MarvelousMaryland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also a chat fic, Alternate Universe - High School, Bruce and Clint have a weird frienship, Everybody Friendly, Everybody is LGBT+, F/F, F/M, Gen, Im so great at tagging, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Loki is amazing, M/M, Sometimes in more ways than one, no hate here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMaryland/pseuds/MarvelousMaryland
Summary: Tony Stark [7:00]- First day of school and I'm already fucking DONE with this shitNatasha [7:03]- School hasn't even started yetSteve Rogers [7:04]- Me tooClint [7:05]- At least you're a senior, Steve.Bruce [7:05]- yea exactly thatTony [7:06]- Shut it Mr Skipped 2 gradesBruce [7:06]- 0: OKAY RUDETony [7:06]- Your emoji is backwards you uncultured swineBruce [7:07]- youre backwards, its an emoticonClint [7:09]- FIGHT FIGHT FIGHTTony [7:09]- Meet me @ Sonic parkinglot boyo





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Tony - 11th grade (16) (Bi + Trans - he/him)  
> Steve - 12th grade (18) (Gay - he/him)  
> Natasha - 11th grade (16) (Lesbian - she/her)  
> Clint - 10th grade(16) (Pan + Nonbinary - they/them)  
> Bruce - 10th grade (13) (Panroace + Trans - he/him)  
> Thor - 10th grade (15) (Bi - he/him)  
> Loki - 9th grade (14) (Gay - he/him)  
> Bucky - 12th grade (18) (Gay - he/him)  
> Rhodey - 12th grade (18) (Pan - he/him)  
> Wanda - 8th grade (13) (Lesbian + Trans - she/her)  
> Pietro - 8th grade (13) (Questioning/What is sexuality even???? + Nonbinary - they/them)  
> Sam - 10th grade (16) (Pan - he/him)  
> Stephen - 11th grade (16) (Gay - he/him)  
> Scott - 10th grade (16) (Bi - he/him)  
> Quill - 11th grade (16) (Pan - he/him)  
> Gamora - 10th grade (15) (Bi - she/her)  
> Rocket - 9th grade (14) (AroAce + Agender - they/them)  
> Drax - College Freshman (20) (Bi- he/him)  
> Pepper - 11th Grade (17) (Bi - she/her)  
> Hope - 11th grade (17) (Bi = she/her)  
> Brunnhilde (Valkyrie) - 11th Grade (16) (Bi - she/her)

**FITE (September 4)**

 

**Tony Stark [7:00]-** First day of school and I'm already fucking DONE with this shit

 

**Natasha [7:03]-** School hasn't even started yet

 

**Steve Rogers [7:04]-** Me too

 

**Clint [7:05]-** At least you're a senior, Steve. 

 

**Bruce [7:05]-** yea exactly that 

 

**Tony [7:06]-** Shut it Mr Skipped 2 grades

 

**Bruce [7:06]-** 0: OKAY RUDE

 

**Tony [7:06]-** Your emoji is backwards you uncultured swine

 

**Bruce [7:07]-** youre backwards, its an emoticon

 

**Clint [7:09]-** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 

**Tony [7:09]-** Meet me @ Sonic parkinglot boyo

 

**Bruce [7:10]-** okay buy me breakfast asshat

 

**Thor [7:11]-** I do not think that is a good idea

 

**Bruce [7:12]-** suck it up my dude

 

**Clint [7:13]-** I'll back you up Brucie  <3

 

**Natasha [7:14]-** ????Did I miss something???? 

 

**Bruce [7:15]-** just a bunch of platonic love and bonding 

 

**Clint [7:16]-** Brucie and I are platonic lovers. Love you Bruce <3

 

**Bruce [7:16]-** love you more babe 

 

**Clint [7:17]-** Want me to pick you up, BB? 

 

**Bruce [7:17]-** yes and do NOT text and drive you're my only friend

 

**Tony [7:18]-** Ouch we still on for Soonec? 

 

**Bruce [7:18]-** i guess haha

 

**Natasha [7:19]-** Imma join lmao

 

**Thor [7:20]-** Group breakfast? 

 

**Tony [7:21]-** Yes everybody come to Sonic for breakfast on me 

 

**Sam [7:22]-** Cool omw

 

**Tony [7:23]-** Of course you show up at the mention of free breakfsast

 

**Bruce [7:24]-** breakfsast

 

**Natasha [7:24]-** breakfsast

 

**Sam [7:24]-** breakfsats

 

**Sam [7:24]-** breakfsast

 

**Clint [7:24]-** breakfsast 

 

**Bruce [7:25]-** what did i say about texting and driving clint

 

**Clint [7:25]-** I'm outside your house, BB, chill.

 

**Bruce [7:26]-** oh lmao im coming out

 

**Tony [7:26]-** ;)

 

**Bruce [7:27]-** stop

 

**Tony [7:28]-** I'm @ Sonic where are you 

 

**Natasha [7:28]-** Here

 

**Tony [7:29]-** I know I'm with you dumb lesbo

 

**Natasha [7:30]-** Lmao

 

**Bruce [7:37]-** annnnd we're here

 

**Thor [7:38]-** May I bring my brother? 

 

**Tony [7:39]-** ugH

 

**Bruce [7:40]-** yes more the merrier is what I say

 

**Thor [7:40]-** That is good to hear because we're already here. 

 

**Natasha [7:45]-** Oh I want to kill him

 

**Bruce [7:46]-** you could but don't please

 

**Natasha [7:47]-** Fuck you and your goodness

 

**Steve [8:00]-** Darn I missed the party. 

 

**Tony [8:26]-** Yep

 

**Bruce [8:29]-** oof


	2. Friendly Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so oopsies I made the mistake of publishing like 4 separate chapters of this! Uh I deleted them I think but that's embarrassing. Anyway I hope this is up to all of you people liking and that the characterization is okay? This is my first Marvel fic whoops that's why I'm starting so easy meaning a chat fic. This fic will be simple probably, but that may change. meaning might not have really a plot line or anything.

**FITE (September 5th)**

 

**Tony [3:23]-** Waddup boios

 

**Bruce [3:26]-** tony it's 3AM why are you awake

 

**Natasha** changed  **Bruce's** name to  **BadBoi**

 

**BadBoi [3:27]-** Oh godsh

 

**Tony [3:29]-** HAHAHAHAHHAHA

 

**Thor [3:31]-** This phone thing you gave me is loud

 

**Tony [3:31]-** Who gave you a phone

 

**Thor [3:32]-** Banner did

 

**BadBoi [3:33]-** lol I said not to tell them

 

**Thor [3:34]-** Oh, apologies

 

**Natasha [3:36]-** Oh so you'll buy Thor a phone but won't buy me a taco? 

 

**Sam [3:40]-** uwu

 

**Thor** added **Loki** to the group 

 

**Loki** left the group

 

**Thor** added **Loki** to the group

 

**Loki [3:44]-** Why did you add me

 

**Thor [3:45]-** So you could make friends, brother. You got on well enough yesterday morning.

 

**Loki [3:49]-** I’d rather jump off a bridge thanks

 

**Sam [3:49]-** new phone who dis

 

**Loki [3:51]-** Hi

 

**Sam [3:52]-** omg youre thors sibling from yesterday

 

**Loki [3:54]-** Yep now if you'll excuse me i'm going to sleep

 

**Sam [3:55]-** awwww goodnight 

 

-

 

**Tony [6:50]-** Oh no not frosty

 

**BadBoi** changed his name to  **Bruce**

 

**Natasha [6:59]-**  FROSTY IM DECEASED 

 

**Bruce [7:07]-** i would say not to be rude but he told me i dont have a fashion sense so destroy him

 

**Sam [7:09]-** you really dont have a fashion sense though i mean 

 

**Bruce [7:10]-** blocked and reported

 

**Natasha [7:11]-** Wasted

 

**Sam [7:13]-** excuse you you have no say in the matter natassha

 

**Bruce [7:14]-** oof

 

**Loki [7:19]-** Thor wheres my fucccking hat you little shithead

 

**Loki [7:20]-** Oh shit wrong chat fucking hell Im done

 

**Sam [7:20}-** thats a whole mood

 

**Loki [7:23]-** Uh what do you mean by ‘mood’?

 

**Bruce [7:24]-** loki allow us to teach you the ways of the meme

 

**Loki [7:25]-** No thanks Banner

 

**Sam [7:26]-** but memes are fun

 

**Loki [7:28]-** …

 

**Thor [7:29]-** This is adorable.

 

**Sam [7:30]-** thats rather fitting 

 

**Tony [7:31]-** This is more amusing than watching Nat beat up that transphobe a week ago

 

**Natasha [7:31]-** That guy was a major asshole

 

**Loki [7:33]-** Transphobe are you trans

 

**Tony [7:33]-** I am and so are others so if you dont approve feel free to leave

 

**Loki [7:34]-** Im not a transphobe or homophobic or anything I myself am a super gay

 

**Sam [7:35]-** oh :D

 

**Natasha [7:36]-** Oh this chat just got gayer Im so proud

 

**Clint [7:38]-** There's a new member?

 

**Bruce [7:38]-** yeah be nice hes a smol bean

 

**Thor [7:39]-** But he’s both older and taller than you, Bruce.

 

**Bruce [7:40]-** i dont care

 

**Sam [7:40]-** how tol?

 

**Loki [7:41]-** Im 5’ 9” 

 

**Sam [7:42]-** WAHAT YOURE 14!

 

**Thor [7:43]-** I’m 5’ 11” :P

 

**Tony [7:44]-** Stop being so tall :( I’m only 5’ 4”

 

**Sam [7:44]-** 5’ 5”!

 

**Bruce [7:46]-** 5’ 6” :D

 

**Natasha [7:48]-** 5’ 5” I am

 

**Bruce [7:49]-** when did this turn into comparing heights

 

**Sam [7:49]-** when we found out loki is a giant i mean we shouldve seen it coming thor is also super tol

 

**Natasha [7:50]-** So none of you saw how tall Loki was yesterday morning? Or in the halls? 

 

**Sam [7:53]-** i knew he was tol but everybody is tol to me except tony

 

**Tony [7:53]-** HeY!

 

**Bruce [7:54]-** is anybody at school yet?

 

**Tony [7:54]-** I’m at my locker bish

 

**Bruce [7:55]-** dont tell me your stalking you know who again

 

**Tony [7:55]-** ITS NOT STALKING AHSUIFASHUFGA

 

**Natasha [7:56]-** UM WHAT TONY DO YOU LIKE SOMEBODY!@>>

 

**Tony [7:57]-** ASDbasifbuias Bruce how dare

 

**Thor [7:59]-** Are you guys talking about Stephen?

 

 **Tony [7:59]-** THOR!@df23i4yirul f2

 

**Thor [8:00]-** Ahh sorry 

 

**Loki [8:00]-** Do you mean Stephen Strange

 

**Tony [8:02]-** Yeah, why?

 

**Loki [8:03]-** I know him

 

**Tony [8:04]-** Oh gods don’t tell me you’re like his best friend or something

 

**Loki [8:07]-** No he hates me

 

**Tony [8:07]-** Thank the lord and savior above

 

**Bruce [8:07]-** i didnt know stephen was capable of hate hes so nice

 

**Loki [8:08]-** Yeah maybe to you popular and rich people but not to me

 

**Loki [8:08]-** Not that I care or anything but hes just really annoying is all 

 

**Sam [8:09]-** want me to beat him up lo?

 

**Loki [8:10]-** Are you referring to me as Lo

 

**Sam [8:11]-**  thats my new nickname for you! :D

 

**Loki [8:11]-** Uh okay then but you couldnt beat him up youre tiny

 

**Tony [8:11]-** Sick burn plus Stephen is like super ripped 

 

**Sam [8:12]-** tony are you saying im weak?

 

**Tony [8:13]-** Not weak just not as strong as Stephen

 

**Bruce [8:13]-** i smell an obvious bias, sam is pretty strong tbh

 

**Sam [8:14]-** yeah see!and bruce is always right so believe him!

 

**Natasha [8:15]-** I’m so glad this chat is active again

 

**Thor [8:16]-** Class is starting soon

 

**Bruce [8:16]-** pfffttt bold of you to assume we care about class

 

**Tony [8:17]-** Bruce last year you cried because you got an 89%

 

**Bruce [8:18]-** i studied all night for that quiz!!

 

-

 

**Tony [11:13]-** Who wants to go to McD after school?

 

**Sam [11:14]-** im in

 

**Bruce [11:14]-** meeeee

 

**Thor [11:14]-** I will also join

 

**Tony [11:15]-** Im paying

 

**Natasha [11:16]-** Ill be busy

 

**Tony [11:16]-** Awww but babeee

 

**Natasha [11:16]-** Ew Ima lesbian

 

**Bruce [11:17]-** i though you were american

 

**Natasha [11:17]-** Im not even American lmao

 

**Steve [11:19]-** I would go but I have to help my neighbor with her garden.

 

**Tony [11:20]-** Lol sucks

 

**Tony [11:23]-** Guess its just Brucie, Samm, Thor, and I?

 

**Bruce [11:24]-** oof yea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated!! Good or bad (:


	3. Hackers and Furries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody gets hacked and Tony wants to throw a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I swear I love them all.
> 
> Okay so when you see an asterisk (*) before a message, that means that message has been deleted and somewhere below it will show when it was deleted.  
> Example:  
> * Tony [12:00]- EXAMPLE  
> * Tony deleted a message
> 
> So if a character didn't read that message before the message saying it was deleted, they won't know what the message was. The message disappears completely.

**FITE (September 7)**

 

**Tony [14:04]-** IT'S THE WEEKEND TIME TO PARTAY

 

**Bruce [14:05]-** oh no no thanks 

 

**Sam [14:05]-** is everybody here invited 

 

**Tony [14:06]-** Yes and others and yes Thor, Loki can come. 

 

**Thor [14:06]-** Fantastic, I'll bring the non alcoholic beverages

 

**Clint [14:07]-** It's a little last minute isn't it? 

 

**Tony [14:08]-** Who cares 

 

***Steve [14:20]-** steve is a furry

 

**Bruce [14:23]-** excuse me 

 

***Steve [14:24]-** STEVE IS A FIRRT

 

***Steve [14:24]-** FURRY*** LMAO

 

**Bruce [14:25]-** i think the all American boy was hackedy hacked

 

**Sam [14:26]-** maybe he is a furry 0: 

 

**Bruce [14:27]-** somehow I very much doubt that samuel

 

**Sam [14:27]-** i am his best friend after all ;) i know

 

***Steve** deleted a message

 

***Steve** deleted a message

 

***Steve** deleted a message

 

**Steve [14:28]-** I'm not a furry? I don't even know what that is? Tony was that you? 

 

**Tony [14:30]-** I'm offended you would ask that :(

 

**Bruce [14:31]-** very rude steve. ):

 

**Steve [14:32]-** You don't exactly have the cleanest track record. 

 

**Tony [14:34]-** Whatever dude

 

**Thor [14:35]-** Hey guys

 

**Bruce [14:36]-** OH GOOD MY UNPROBLEMATIC FAV IS HERE

 

**Thor [14:37]-** T looks much better than t don't ever spell my name with a lowercase T

 

**Bruce [14:37]-** that was random

 

**Thor [14:38]-** Yeah. 

 

**Bruce [14:38]-** but don't worry i’ll capitalize the T

 

**Sam [14:39]-** traitor

 

**-**

 

**Clint [18:27]-** Tony you never said when the party starts. 

 

**Bruce [18:28]-** he's a little busy, crush stuff yknow ;)

 

**Clint [18:29]-** Right, well I'm heading to his house in a bit. 

 

**Bruce [18:29]-** pick me up? 

 

**Clint [18:31]-** Of course

 

**Bruce [18:32]-** i hope he doesn't mind us being early? 

 

**Thor [18:34]-** I am already at Tony's house so I'd assume not. He's gushing over Stephen but his phone is dead he told me to tell all of you to head over whenever you're ready. 

 

**Sam [18:35]-** worm

 

**Loki [18:36]-** Not even going to ask. 

 

**Sam [18:37]-** heh

 

**Natasha [18:38]-** Im sitting this one out actualy

 

**Bruce [18:39]-** aww nat why

 

**Natasha [18:40]-** I kinda have a date. 

 

**Steve [18:40]-** same 

 

**Sam [18:41]-** well obvs not with each other so who 

 

**Steve [18:41]-** I'll update you later if it goes well. 

 

**Natasha [18:42]-** Yeah me too, Sam. 

 

**Tony [18:43]-** Oh great soon I'll be the only single one of us :’(

 

**Bruce [18:45]-** im single too dude but if you actually talked to stephen he no doubt would like you! 

 

**Tony [18:46]-** Thanks but I'm a little bish

 

**Bruce [18:49]-** come onnn tony! 

 

**Tony [18:49]-** Hypocrite. 

 

**Sam [18:50]-** this is a no hypocrite shaming zone dude 

 

**Clint [18:55]-** Uhh where does Tony live? 

 

**Bruce [18:56]-** youre joking

 

**Clint [18:59]-** Obviously. Lol. 

 

**-**

 

**Tony [22:49]-** . . . . Did somebody spike the soda? This isn't a cheesy teen drama. 

 

 **Bruce [22:49]-** or a fanfic ;)

 

**Sam [22:50]-** somebody spiKED THE SODA??? 

 

**Thor [22:50]-** I didn't notice. I'm a heavyweight. 

 

**Bruce [22:51]-** heh

 

**Steve [22:53]-** That isn't going to end well. 

 

**Tony [22:53]-** Seriously guys? I'm dumping it. Nobody touch. 

 

**Clint [22:54]-** I doubt it was one of us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to update this time. I have the next few chapters planned out and I'm working on an update schedule. Thank you for being patient.
> 
> The party isn't over yet ;)- drama is on the way. Don't worry, not too bad. Yet.


	4. Party Continued

**Tony [00:04]-** uM the punch may or may not be spiked 

 

**Sam [00:04]-** now i'm starting to think it was you who spiked the drinks

 

**Loki [00:05]-** that would make sense.

 

**Tony [00:06]-** How come you haven't haf any reindeer Gsmes>>?

 

**Loki [00:06]-** Im not going to drink that nasty punch

 

**Sam [00:06]-** i havent had any either tony dont accuse him just because you dont like him

 

**Tony [00:06]-** I was not i was just expessing my suspicion

 

**Steve [00:07]-** I definitely had a shit ton of that stuff

 

**Tony [00:08]-** Yup me 2

 

**Sam [00:09]-** steve just cussed what a time to be alive

 

**Loki [00:09]-** Does he usually not?

 

**Natasha [00:10]-** Steve I thought you were on a date

 

**Steve [00:11]-** Didn't go well

 

**Sam [00:12]-** oh darn what about you nat

 

**Natasha [00:13]-** Went well ;)

 

**Sam [00:13]-** oooooo send me all the juicy details

 

**Natasha [00:14]-** Fellas is it gay to love ladies

 

**Sam [00:15]-** quite

 

**Loki [00:16]-** Not to intrude on your conversation, but have any of you seen my dear brother?

 

**Sam [00:16]-** why whatd he do

 

**Loki [00:16]-** Nothing I just need his keys 

 

**Sam [00:16]-** why

 

**Loki [00:17]-** I want to leave.

 

**Sam [00:17]-** ): awwww

 

**Sam [00:18]-** stayyyy (:

 

**Loki [00:18]-** Hah im sure youre the only person who wants me to and Im even sceptical about that

 

**Thor [00:18]-** I’m busy

 

**Bruce [00:20]-** iudafgasoihf okay

 

**Thor [00:21]-** Anyway im drunk so I need a ride fromyou later loki

 

**Steve [00:22]-** Wait, isn’t he like 13?

 

**Loki [00:22]-** 14

 

**Thor [00:22]-** Hes abetter driver than me even when I’m, sober haha

 

**Loki [00:23]-** Fine i’ll be by the pool whenever youre ready

 

**Sam [00:24]-** ooOOoo are you swimming?

 

**Natasha [00:24]-** Your party sounds lame Tony

 

**Bruce [00:25]-** i think tony died

 

**Steve [00:27]-** He’s probably asleep its pretty late

 

**Bruce [00:28]-** sleep? Whats that?

 

**Clint [00:30]-** Ha. Where are you Bruce?

 

**Bruce [00:30]-** . . . . nowhere

 

**Clint [00:31]-** -_- Okay fine

 

**Tony [00:33]-** Im neither dead nor asleep geys

 

**Tony [00:34]-** Unless you count dead inside

 

**Bruce [00:34]-** mood

 

**Sam [00:38]-** omg tony why is your pool so fucking cold

 

**Tony [00:39]-** There was a no swimming sign Sam

 

**Sam [00:40]-** im a rebel you know that

 

**Steve [00:41]-** You’re swimming with Loki? He looks so angsty in that pool.

 

**Sam [00:42]-** hes jealous his phone isnt waterproof like mine

 

**Sam [00:43]-** oh crapfsauopfsaopgh

 

**Steve [00:44]-** I cant tell if Loki is trying to drown him or if theyre just being friendly…

 

**Tony [00:44]-** JASGFDJAsg leave it to SAM to befrind the antagoist 

 

**Steve [00:45]-** Antagonist?

 

**Tony [00:46]-** Your the god boy protagonisy 

 

**Steve [00:46]-** Okay Tony are you drunk?

 

**Tony [00:48]-** Not yet.

 

**Bruce [00:49]-** ill find him

 

**Steve [00:51]-** Okay. I think I’m gonna head home. 

 

**Bruce [00:52]-** okay but really who spiked the drinks 

 

**Sam [00:52]-** probably quill he looks pretty and shady

 

**Bruce [00:53]-** pretty and shady?

 

**Sam [00:54]-** well hes obviously cute

 

**Natasha [00:55]-** Ew

 

**Tony [00:55]-** Ew

 

**Tony [00:56]-** Jinkxs

 

**Bruce [00:57]-** not my type but i guess he looks okay

 

**Tony [00:57]-** hes friends with stephen so i had to invide him ;;

 

**Thor [01:13]-** Loki and I are heading out

 

**Bruce [01:14]-** tony fell asleep imma just crash in the guest room

 

**Sam [01:16]-** steve and i just left h

 

**Clint [01:17]-** Hah I left a while ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very eventful but ehhh. I'll try to post again tomorrow ! :D


	5. Aliens Are Real

**FITE (September 8)**

 

**Tony [13:07]-** god my head hurts

 

**Loki [13:08]-** It’s called a hangover.

 

**Tony [13:13]-** yes loki im aware

 

**Sam [13:14]-** sorry tones

 

**Tony [13:15]-** its okay its not like you spiked the punch

 

**Sam [13:15]-** well yeah i know but still it must suck 

 

**Bruce [13:16]-** not that youd know

 

**Sam [13:17]-** you dont know that

 

**Bruce [13:18]-** well would you then

 

**Sam [13:18]-** …. no

 

**Tony [13:19]-** Ill be fine lol

 

**Steve [13:19]-** Yknow it was rather weird how fast that got us drunk its almost like it was a super alcoholic spike or something

 

**Thor [13:20]-** Almost alien like

 

**Bruce [13:21]-** dont joke about aliens i swear theyre real

 

**Loki [13:21]-** You dont want them to hear you and plan on destroying NYC do you?

 

**Sam [13:22]-** that was an oddly specific example

 

**Loki [13:22]-** It was a joke

 

**Bruce [13:25]-** you never know

 

**Thor [13:26]-** Bruce.

 

**Bruce [13:28]-** Thor?

 

**Thor [13:29]-** I saw a ufo once

 

**Loki [13:29]-** pFFT liar

 

**Bruce [13:30]-** where???

 

**Thor [13:31]-** Last summer in Hawaii

 

**Loki [13:33]-** that was an aeroplane 

 

**Thor [13:34]-** You can’t even spell AIRPLANE Loki so shhhh

 

**Loki [13:35]-** Its aeroplane

 

**Thor [13:36]-** We live in America it’s airplane

  
**Bruce [13:38]-** pm me about it Thor. the ufo

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Steve [4:09]-** Sam my man you should join track

 

**Sam [4:10]-** bahaha funny joke steven why are you awake

 

**Steve [4:11]-** Did you just call me Steven? 

 

**Sam [4:11]-** typo 

 

**Steve [4:13]-** My own best friend, betraying me like this. Who woulda thought it? 

 

**Natasha [4:16]-** I thought I was your best friend 

 

**Sam [4:17]-** sorry sweetheart , steven and I…  <3, are like two peas in a pod <3 ain't nobody come between us owo

 

**Tony [4:17]-** I knew I should've gone to sleep last night

 

**Steve [4:18]-** Actually my best friend is Bucky

 

**Sam [4:18]-** whomstve?? 

 

**Sam [4:18]-** whatever I'll just replace you too, then with… 

 

**Sam [4:18]-** … volunteers? 

 

**Sam [4:20]-** give it a few minutes… 

 

**Loki [7:34]-** I wake up to all these messages

 

**Sam [7:35]-** a volunteer!!!! loki is my new bff how does that make you feel steb? 

 

**Steve [7:39]-** Loki is… Not a very good choice for friendship, Sam. 

 

**Thor [7:40]-** My brother stabbed me. 

 

**Loki [7:41]-** That was one time, do not spread this slander. 

 

**Thor [7:41]-** It was twice. I almost died. 

 

**Bruce [7:42]-** exaggeration. you had to get stitches. 

 

**Sam [7:43]-** stabbed? that's xtreme. 

 

**Tony [7:44]-** Kinky ;)

 

**Sam [7:45]-** WHAT

 

**Loki [7:46]-** One more word Anthony, see what happens. 

 

**Tony [7:47]-** N E WAY! Did you guys see how amaZING Stephen looked today? My bisexual ass is SHOOK. 

 

**Sam [7:48]-** tony school literally hasn't even started yet 

 

**Sam** added **Scott**

 

**Sam [7:49]-** since you don't approve of my friend choices steve, this is scott my new bf (best friend) 

 

**Scott [7:50]-** just bf? Not bff? im hurted sammy I thought we had something special :/:/:/ ;-; :’(

 

**Sam [7:51]-** sorry I can't just replace lokes like that

 

**Steve [7:51]-** Welcome, Scott. Lang, right? 

 

**Scott [7:52]-** Sam you didn't tell me you're friends with the Steve Rogers. 

 

**Sam [7:53]-** scott dont freak out he's human like the rest of us

 

**Scott [7:53]-** But he's like… so amazing! Next thing you tell me is that you're friends with THE tony stark! 

 

**Tony [7:54]-** Hey

 

**Scott** has left the chat

 

**Sam [7:56]-** he gets shy around his celeb crushes

 

**Steve [7:58]-** We're not celebrities, Sam.

 

**Sam [7:48]-** i know! but you're both pretty popular guys, and pretty and popular, and rich and intimidating so i mean 

 

**Tony [7:49]-** Thanks Sam but I'm taken

 

**Steve [7:50]-** By a man who doesn't even know you exist. Stop stalking him. It's creepy. 

 

**Tony [7:53]-** Oh yeah? Says the one who's in love with his best friend, who somehow doesn't know you exist either. Despite you being friends since like what preschool is that what it was? 

 

**Steve [7:54]-** Stop being petty, Tony. You know where this path leads. 

 

**Natasha [7:55]-** Okay boys you both need to stop fighting. Now. I though your feud was over? Steve, come over after school. That's an order. 

 

**Steve [7:56]-** Fine. 

 

**Tony [7:56]-** It's not my fault he attacked me out of nowhere. 

 

**Bruce [8:36]-** soooo is our new member @ Loki online I have a question 

 

**Thor [8:38]-** Loki I see you on your phone. 

 

**Loki [8:40]-** Okay get on with it. 

 

**Bruce [8:41]-** this is very important. 

 

**Loki [8:42]-** I dont really care

 

**Bruce [8:43]-** pancakes or waffles? 

 

**Loki [8:44]-** Why does it matter? 

 

**Bruce [8:44]-** just answer

 

**Loki [8:48]-** Waffles, I guess. 

 

**Bruce [8:49]-** good answer dude

 

**Sam [8:50]-** DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?!? 

 

**Bruce [8:51]-** YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES! 

 

**Clint [8:53]-** What'd I miss? 

 

**Thor [8:54]-** Waffles are superior sorry I don't make the rules

 

**Bruce [8:54]-** did you just… meme

 

**Thor [8:55]-** I learned from the best

 

**Bruce [8:55]-** better be talking about me buddy

 

**Thor [8:55]-** I am! I wasn't sure if I was using that phrase correctly so I'm glad you enjoyed it. 

 

**Sam [8:58]-** yay

 

**Loki [8:58]-** Oh great this is going to be awful

 

**Tony [8:59]-** Why is reindeer games still here

 

**Thor [8:59]-** Loki acts like an ass but he loves me secretly and I'm sure he'll warm up to all of you soon

 

**Sam [9:00]-** he better he's my new bff

 

**Loki [9:01]-** You should all be in class but I won't stop you from ruining your life

 

**Tony [9:02]-** Stop being angsty that's my job 

 

**Clint [9:03]-** Why is this chat so active today

 

**Sam** added  **Scott**

 

**Sam [9:04]-** dont leave again tictac

 

**Scott [9:05]-** sprry birb ill refrain


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

_**Steve & Tony (September 12)** _

 

 **Steve [14:13]-** [link]

 

 **Tony [14:14]-** Holy shit im actually dead thank you

 

 **Steve [14:16]-** Sorry about before tones

 

 **Tony [14:17]-** It’s okay lol , im sorry too

 

 **Steve [14:18]-** So have you talked to him yet?

 

 **Tony [14:20]-** Noooo D:

 

 **Steve [14:23]-** I’m friends with some of his friends, I could casually mention you

 

 **Tony [14:24]-** aHHHH that makes me anxious

 

 **Steve [14:25]-** Okay okay I won’t but I still think you should talk to him

 

 **Tony [14:25]-** Fr though you also need to talk to Bucky

 

 **Steve [14:28]-** I’ve tried!

 

 **Tony [14:29]-** Steve its obvious he likes you back, I just want you to be happy okay?

 

 **Steve [14:30]-** Aww you really care

 

 **Tony [14:31]-** Whatever don’t make a big deal outta it okay

 

 **Steve [14:32]-** Thanks Tony, if we ever get the courage to ask out these guys we should go on a double date

 

 **Tony [14:34]-** Emphasis on IF, but yea

 

 **Steve [14:35]-** Have some faith :D

  
  


_**FITE (September 15)** _

 

 **Sam [4:56]-** whyyy am i awakeeee ;-;

 

 **Steve [5:11]-** You’re always awake

 

 **Sam [5:11]-** so are you

 

 **Steve [5:16]-** I like to wake up early

 

 **Scott [6:49]-** Good morning

 

 **Bruce [6:51]-** .hellO peoplE oF thE interneT

 

 **Sam [6:52]-** TEFEO

 

 **Steve [7:09]-** Okay?

 

 **Scott [7:11]-** TEFEO is my dad

 

 **Bruce [7:14]-** excuse

 

 **Scott [7:15]-** your excused

 

 **Tony [7:16]-** You’re***

 

 **Scott [7:17]-** That was a typo

 

 **Steve [7:19]-** Goof

 

 **Bruce [7:23]-** i love how tony just showed up to correct scott’s grammar

 

 **Sam [7:24]-** thats how he do

 

 **Scott** sent a photo.

 

 **Tony [7:26]-** You’ve got to be kidding me right now

 

 **Scott [7:26]-** Selfie! w/ friends :) Rocket and Stephen

 

 **Tony [7:27]-** You know Stephen Strange?

 

 **Scott [7:28]-** sortaaa?? He’s a friend of my friends.

 

 **Tony [7:28]-** Which friends?

 

 **Scott [7:30]-** Peter and Rocket, and their other friends.

 

 **Tony [7:32]-** Oh cool cool hey Scott when was that

 

 **Scott [7:33]-** before I sent it

 

 **Tony [7:34]-** Cool cool

 

 **Sam [7:35]-** I think Tony is having a crisis

 

 **Scott [7:37]-**!!! whaT!

 

 **Bruce [7:39]-** its because of his yknow

 

 **Steve [7:41]-** Maybe we shouldn’t share that information with him, we don’t know him that well.

 

 **Sam [7:42]-** hes trustworthy

 

 **Tony [7:43]-** Its because I like him duh

 

 **Scott [7:43]-** Oh

 

 **Scott [7:45]-** OHHHH

 

 **Tony [7:46]-** Yep

 

 **Bruce [7:46]-** soooo scott do you like anybody

 

 **Scott [7:48]-** My girlfriend

 

 **Bruce [7:48]-** oh haha sorry didnt know

 

 **Scott [7:50]-** what about you?

 

 **Bruce [7:52]-** yeesss….

 

 **Tony [7:54]-** Wait what??

 

 **Bruce [7:54]-** you already know

 

 **Tony [7:58]-** Still? You still like him?

 

 **Bruce [8:06]-** shhh

 

 **Scott [8:09]-** Ooh tell me I’m an excellent cupid

 

 **Bruce [8:12]-** ill pm you

 

 **Scott [8:13]-** Sweet

 

 **Loki [8:14]-** Not to be sappy here but whoever he is will probably like you back because you’re cool or whatever

 

 **Bruce [8:16]-** awww thank you, you too

 

 **Thor [8:17]-** It warms my heart to see you get along with one of my friends

 

 **Loki [8:18]-** He’s your favourite so I figured being nice to him would make you the happiest

 

 **Thor [8:20]-** Aw you do care about me

 

 **Tony [8:23]-** Not to break up this nice heartfelt moment but its saturday so who wants to hangout

 

 **Thor [8:24]-** I would love to!

 

 **Bruce [8:29]-** same

 

 **Steve [8:31]-** Me since I missed it last weekend

 

 **Tony [8:35]-** Whose fault if that Stevey

 

 **Steve [8:38]-** Yes yes I know

 

 **Bruce [8:39]-** im guessing most of the chat is asleep because IT IS 8 IN THE MORNING

 

 **Sam [8:41]-** im in too

 

 **Thor [8:42]-** Loki are you going?

 

 **Loki [8:44]-** I guess.. If I’m invited…

 

 **Tony [8:45]-** Yeah you can come

 

 **Sam [8:48]-** Yessssssss

 

-

 

 **Scott [9:34]-** I’m hangin with my friends but we can swing by if we’re invited

 

 **Tony [9:38]-** Yeah ofc youre invited

 

 **Scott [9:39]-** i cant believe im friends with tony stark IM dead

 

 **Tony [9:42]-** ‘Friends’ might be stretching it

 

 **Sam [9:44]-** is stephen coming

 

 **Scott [9:44]-** Yes

 

 **Tony [9:45]-** Nvm we can be friends

 

 **Scott [9:50]-**  Cool we should hangout at the mall I’ll invite Stephen :P

 

 **Tony [9:54]-** Sure…

 

 **Scott [9:58]-** At 2:30ish?, and whoever else wants to go can meet us there.

 

 **Tony [10:04]-** Who’s driving

 

 **Scott [10:05]-** I was gonna walk

 

 **Tony [10:06]-** I’ll pick you up, Steve you free?

 

 **Steve [10:07]-** Yeah, I’ll go

 

 **Sam [10:08]-** ooh me too!

  


 

_**THE BOIS (September 15)** _

**Members: Scott Lang, Rocket, Peter Quill, Hope Van Dyne, Drax, Gamora, Stephen Strange, Brunnhilde, Pepper Potts**

 

 **Scott [9:40]-** So when we hang tonight do any of u want to stop by Tony’s party because we’re friends now??

 

 **Hope [9:41]-** Should I be jealous?

 

 **Scott [9:43]-** you know im loyal, and besides, he has his eyes on somebody else

 

 **Hope [9:45]-** I know  <3

 

 **Rocket [9:46]-** Who does the famous T. Stark like hmmm?

 

 **Peter [9:49]-** I heard he was dating Natasha Romanoff

 

 **Scott [9:52]-** Nope!

 

 **Pepper [9:54]-** I sure hope not

 

 **Scott [9:55]-** Why is that

 

 **Scott [10:34]-** Okay, well who’s going

 

 **Brunnhilde [10:36]-** I could swing by

 

 **Pepper [10:37]-** Yeah, me too

 

 **Scott [10:38]-** Yay

 

 **Stephen [10:42]-** Oh I’ll go

 

 **Rocket [10:43]-** yeah i got nothing better to do anyway so why not

 

 **Gamora [10:44]-** I will go

 

 **Peter [10:44]-** Count me in

 

 **Hope [10:45]-** Yeah me too

 

 **Scott [10:46]-** Sweet, who wants to go to the mall at 2

 

 

 **Pepper [10:47]-** Busy

 

 **Peter [10:48]-** Yess Stephen les go I need to get something

 

 **Stephen [10:50]-** Sure

 

 **Scott [10:54]-** some of my other friends want to go too

 

 **Rocket [10:55]-** Lemme guess, T. Stark?

 

 **Scott [10:56]-**  Yeah, and some others. Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson

 

 **Rocket [10:58]-** Who the hell is that?

 

 **Scott [10:59]-** Which one?

 

 **Rocket [11:04]-** Sam Wilson??

 

 **Scott [11:05]-** GASP whaT?

 

 **Stephen [11:05]-** He’s one of Tony’s friends.

 

 

**_FITE (September 15)_ **

 

 **Tony [15:09]-** hes so nice!!!!

 

 **Steve [15:10]-** Thank God

 

 **Bruce [15:13]-** AHh im missing all the juicy bits

 

 **Tony [15:15]-** This strengthens my crush

 

 **Scott [15:17]-** stop texting they’re getting suspicious

 

 **Steve [15:18]-** Tony’s flirting

 

 **Sam [15:19]-** THAT is flirting???

 

 **Tony [15:23]-** Oh no quill caught us

 

 **Tony** turned off chat history

 

 **Tony** added **Quill**

 

 **Quill [15:27]-** What’s so special about this group anyway

 

 **Tony** added **Stephen**

 

 **Tony [15:30]-** Everybody be quiet

 

 **Stephen [15:31]-** Hi

 

 **Sam [15:34]-** why is steve’s phone blowing up

 

 **Steve [15:35]-** I’m right here Sam ask me in person

 

 **Tony [15:35]-** Bc im texting him

 

 **Sam [15:36]-** that explains it

 

 **Nat [15:39]-** jesus you wake up early

 

 **Sam [15:40]-** You wake up late

 

 **Nat [15:41]-** I guess, where are you guys

 

 **Steve [15:43]-** At the mall

 

 **Stephen [15:44]-** Hello Nat

 

 **Nat [15:45]-** Ohhhh helloooo

 

 **Tony [15:49]-** You know each other?

 

 **Stephen [15:50]-** Vaguely

 

 **Peter [15:54]-** Hey

 

 **Nat [15:58]-** Whyyyy

 

 **Sam [16:00]-**  aufbgajksgf

 

 **Steve [16:06]-** Okay

 

 **Thor [16:08]-** Bitch

 

 **Tony [16:09]-** Uh?? What??

 

 **Thor [16:10]-** Oh, apologies. My brother stole my phone.

 

 **Sam [16:11]-** classic

 

 **Tony [16:13]-** I was scared there for a second

 

 **Nat [16:14]-** Yeah, me too

 

 **Bruce [16:16]-** you’ve never heard Thor curse before?

 

 **Tony [16:17]-** Nope

 

 **Bruce [16:18]-** he actually does

 

 **Thor [16:20]-** That was a secret, Brucie

 

 **Scott [16:20]-** 4:20 blaze it

 

 **Sam [16:22]-** wow

 

 **Bruce [16:23]-** whoopsies

 

 **Thor [16:30]-** All is forgiven

 

 **Tony [16:40]-** WHOO

 

 **Sam [16:42]-** what?

 

 **Tony [16:42]-** Nothing.

 

 **Steve [16:48]-** If Loki took your phone Thor then why isn’t he here?

 

 **Thor [16:50]-** He’s probably lurking

 

 **Sam [16:51]-** hiya lokes

 

 **Loki [16:52]-** Hello

 

 **Sam [16:53]-** a response!!!!

 

 **Loki [16:55]-** It’s not that fantastic

 

 **Sam [16:55]-** a response from the rare, elusive loki is the most fantastic thing i could ever imagine

 

 **Loki [16:56]-**.... Okay

 

 **Thor [16:58]-** Aww he’s blushing

 

 **Steve [16:59]-** Someone embarrassed?

 

 **Thor [17:04]-** I was just attacked

 

 **Tony [17:05]-** Oof

 

 **Loki [17:07]-** Over-exaggeration

 

 **Thor [17:09]-** It is not

 

 **Sam [17:11]-** Awe

 

 **Bruce [17:14]-** precious

 

 **Scott [17:14]-** Too precious to process

 

 **Nat [17:15]-** Weird is what it is

 

 **Tony [17:16]-** I agree with Nat

 

 **Sam [17:19]-** ;d

 

 **Tony [17:21]-** We’re back at my house so if you wanna come over you can

 

 **Sam [17:23]-** Yep

 

 **Nat [17:22]-** Who’s there?

 

 **Tony [17:22]-** Other than me there’s Sam, Quill, Steve, and Stephen,

 

 **Quill [17:25]-** Yep. Who’s Loki, BTW?

 

 **Tony [17:25|-** gjdfhgdkjfghdf i caNT


End file.
